


Judar's Prey

by Spoonfulofhoney



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chains, Dom/sub, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Ship, SinJu - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofhoney/pseuds/Spoonfulofhoney
Summary: Judar has caught Sinbad. He has him chained up in the cabin on his ship. Now Judar has Sinbad right where he's always wanted him and he's more than ready to take advantage of him.





	1. Caught

The salty air was gentle and refreshing on Judar's skin as he leaned over the side of his ship. He liked to watch the waves pass by as the ship glided through the water. He smiled, observing the sea birds fighting over a fish. He was in exceptionally high spirits this afternoon because he had finally captured Sinbad. Judar had Sinbad right where he wanted him. At this very moment his men were carrying out his orders to have Sinbad stripped and chained up in his personal cabin below deck. Now all Judar had to do was wait.

It was evening and having just finished dinner Judar was on his way down to his cabin, he couldn't wait any longer to see Sinbad. The door opened with a loud creek and Judar wasn't prepared for such a delicious sight.

Sinbad was chained to the wall right beside his bed. His wrists and ankles were bound with heavy metal cuffs. His arms and legs were spread slightly, and his head was hung, locks of his long purple hair hid his face and almost brushed the ground. He was completely naked. No jewels or rings, no robes, no crown and yet he still looked beautiful. Judar hated it. Even stripped of his possessions Sinbad still had a kingly quality to him. Judar wanted to shatter that facade, he wanted to break Sinbad, make him realize he wasn't special, make him see that he wasn't better than him.

Sinbad made a low raspy noise as he lifted his head, hair spilling into his eyes. “Judar?” he asked.

Judar moved from the doorway over to the man. “You don't look so good Sinbad.” he said, and he moved a strand of hair out of Sinbad's eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

“What the hell is all this Judar? Why am I naked?” Sinbad said sounding slightly annoyed, not really the reaction Judar wanted but he would have his way soon enough.

“Oh, don't worry Sinbad, I'm not going to kill you, I have... plans for you tonight, tonight you're mine.” he said.

“What are you planning, you better not be trying to take advantage of me while I’m in such a helpless state, surely even you wouldn’t do such a thing.” Sinbad replied, already trying to worm his way out of his current predicament.

“Are you sure about that?” Judar said with a twisted smile.

“Wait are you serious? You can't just- "

Judar cut him off, “I can, and I'm going to. I am going to make you feel so good that you'll no longer be able to get pleasure from anyone else. All the women in all the lands won't compare to me. I'm going to break you and leave you nothing but a quivering mess on my floor.

Sinbad quickly realized Judar wasn't joking. He was suddenly all too aware of the fact he was naked. He caught the flicker of lust in Judar's red eyes and knew he had every intention of making good on his threat. But it didn't make any sense to Sinbad. Judar hated him, Sinbad had always thought that if somehow he was captured, the Magi would just kill him, he never imagined this scenario.

“Wait Judar, you can't do this, I don't want this.” Sinbad said, trying to keep his voice steady. Maybe he could talk him out of it.

Judar wasn't listening to him.

“You look thirsty, I better get you something to drink, I wouldn't want you passing out on me halfway through the night.” he said.

Judar turned his back and crossed the room to go and pick up a jug of red liquid and Sinbad used this opportunity to look for an escape but before he could find anything useful Judar was already coming back.

Judar tipped Sinbad's chin up and he pressed the jug of wine to his lips. “Drink, we have a long night ahead of us.” he said and never one to resist wine, Sinbad took a couple of sips.

Judar liked what he saw. The wine had stained Sinbad's lips red, making them even prettier and Judar couldn't help himself. Cupping Sinbad's chin in his hand, he leaned in and kissed him. He tasted the sweet wine and underneath it, the taste of Sinbad, a little salty. He pulled away.

“Mmm...so that's what you taste like.” Judar said, licking his lips and he fixed Sinbad with a hungry expression. “We're off to a good start, you didn't even try pulling away from me, you just let me, a man, kiss you. I wonder what that says about you.”

Sinbad had had enough of this.

“What are you doing Judar?" he asked. "You can't just go kissing me like that, I said I didn't want this; you've had your fun now, so let me go.” he demanded.

Sinbad knew he couldn't escape these chains, he had nothing to use, his only chance was to convince Judar to let him go. And he knew now more than ever that he definitely needed to escape because that kiss didn't make him feel the way it should have. It should have made him feel disgusted; to be kissed by a man, by Judar, he should be at the very least angry about it, so why then did he find himself wanting another?

Judar took Sinbad's face in his hands. “You're not going anywhere, how could I possibly let such a beautiful sight such as yourself go? I'd have to be crazy, especially when you seemed to enjoy my kiss so much.” he said, almost like he knew what Sinbad had been thinking.

Sinbad didn't know what to say, this was really happening, how could this be happening! He didn't know what to do, there wasn't anything he could do.

Judar grabbed a lock of Sinbad's hair and twirled it around his finger. "Sin, your hair's such a pretty colour." he cooed, and he began to play with it.

Judar was braiding his hair into one long braid and his fingers brushed against Sinbad's cheek as he did. Sinbad noticed how close Judar was, he started to noticing things about him he never saw before. He noticed that the curves of his hips were almost like a woman's, he saw how long his eyelashes were and how they made the deep red of his eyes seem even darker, he also noticed his lips, his lips were right there. He didn't want to think about them, so he looked away. He couldn’t be finding Judar attractive right now, he knew this but still, he wanted Judar to kiss him again.

Done with the braid, Judar looked at Sinbad's handsome face, his golden eyes seemed more intense than usual.  With his hair out of his face, he understood how Sinbad could get all the women, he looked just as pretty with his clothes off as he did with them on. He leaned in close to him, placing his hands on Sinbad’s tanned muscled chest. He traced his finger around one of his nipples.

“You look like you want something Sinbad, what is it? Is it me?” he asked.

Judar was so close, too close, and his finger…Sinbad gulped, he was getting nervous, he saw the lust in Judar’s eyes. He tried to steady his voice by taking a breath.

 “You must stop this” he said, “you’re crazy...crazy to think I’d want someone like you touching me.”

Judar pinched his nipple, causing a breathless moan to escape Sinbad’s lips. “Someone like me huh, and what's wrong with someone like me, is it because I’m a man? you don't even know how good men can make each other feel.” Judar said, and he slowly moved his hand down to rest on Sinbad's hip, making Sinbad shiver.

Sinbad didn't know what the appropriate answer was. He truthfully never gave much thought about what two men did together, could they even be together in that way? He especially couldn't think clearly with Judar's hands all over him.

“Judar, just let me go, I promise I won't kill you and I’ll forget you tried any of this.” He pleaded. He knew it was over though, there was no way he was getting Judar to release him.

“You know, you may say you don't want me touching you but I'm going to make you want it, besides what you want and what your body wants might be two different things.” Judar said, flicking his lust filled eyes down to Sinbad’s cock. “I've been patient long enough Sinbad, so know that you can't break these cuffs, and know that I won't be letting you go.” He stated, and he made his move.

Judar slid his tongue over Sinbad's nipple and then the other nipple. He sucked on them until they were swollen. Sinbad started breathing heavily.

“Oh, looks like someone doesn't mind my tongue touching them.” Judar said teasingly.

Sinbad strained against his restraints. “No, I... I don't like it... it's wet and gross, just stop...” Sinbad protested, each time Judar licked his nipple Sinbad felt a small jolt of pleasure, he couldn't hide the fact it felt good. His body just reacted on its own.

“You say it's gross, but I know you like it.” Judar said and stopped licking Sinbad's nipples and planted a kiss to his lips, but this wasn't a soft gentle one, it was a hungry one. He bit Sinbad's lip, and forced his tongue inside his mouth, he tasted copper and salt. This was even more fun than Judar could have imagined. Sinbad was just so innocent to all of this, he probably had no idea what was going to happen to him.

Judar started planting kisses all over Sinbad's neck and chest and he was rewarded with little moans. Hearing Sinbad's moans mixed with the rattling of the chains was definitely turning Judar on.

“Wow Sin, you're acting as if nobody's ever touched you before, getting all worked up over a few little kisses.” He teased.

Sinbad blushed. “I've just never had a man touch me before okay, it...it doesn't mean anything, it's just my body's natural react- “a pulse of pleasure rocked him. “...ahh...Judar....what are you doing?

Judar took Sinbad's limp cock in his hand and started slowly stroking it, then he sunk down and put it in his mouth and that shut Sinbad up. He sucked on it until it was hard and leaking, he slid his tongue around the head of it over and over and each time he did Sinbad let out a satisfied moan. Sinbad looked amazing like this, it didn't matter what he said, he was definitely enjoying this.

Sinbad had never thought Judar would be making him feel like this, pulling reluctant moans of pleasure out of him. Although he has slept with a lot of women they've never done this to him, nobody's ever sucked on his cock before. He never knew how much pleasure could be received just by someone's mouth. Clearly Judar wasn't kidding when he said he could make him feel better than any women ever could, no woman has ever done  _this_  to him.

Judar's mouth was warm, his tongue was running slowly up and down the length of his cock and he was teasing the head of it mercilessly. Judar was licking away every drop of pre-cum as quickly as it was appearing, using his slippery tongue to smear it around the head before ingesting it.

Sinbad wanted to break out of these chains, he wanted to put his hands in Judar's hair and guide his head to the exact right spot, he wanted Judar to go faster. He bucked his hips as best he could, trying to plunge his cock deeper into Judar's mouth. The pressure was building up, he was getting hot, breathing heavy, he was close, so close.

“Ju-Judar...aah...please go... faster, I'm going to...to...ahh....”

Cum filled Judar's mouth, hot strings of it covered his lips and ran down his chin. Judar tried to swallow as much of it as he could. Sinbad was hot and panting hard, it seemed he was having just as much fun now. Wiping the remaining cum from his face he looked up at Sinbad.

 “It's okay to have enjoyed that Sinbad, I wanted you to.” He said. And he got up.

There was a long silence, soft breathing mixed with the creaking of the ship and then...

“Judar...” Sinbad started, “I don't know why but I did like that, and if I’m being honest I also liked it…” he met Judar's eyes, "when you first kissed me.”

Judar was shocked, he didn't know what to say, he didn't actually think Sinbad wanted any of this, he never thought Sin would  _want_  a kiss from him. Judar didn't know how this made him feel. Initially he just wanted to do this because it was what Sinbad didn’t want, but now he was telling him he wanted it. Judar needed to know Sinbad's true feeling about all of this, he needed to know if Sinbad might like him in the same way he had always liked him. He decided something. It was risky, and might ruin all his fun but...

“I'm going to unchain you and if you want me to kiss you again then stay and I promise you I’ll make you feel even better than I just did, or you can go, and I promise next time I see you I won't try to seduce you I will simply try to kill you.” He said.

This was so confusing for Sinbad. Normally he would have sex with some woman and never think of her again, however Judar was not some woman and how he just made him feel was amazing, truly he's never felt like that before and if he could do other things to him, things that could make him feel even better then he needed to decide what this all meant to him, what Judar meant to him.

Judar hesitated a little but he was true to his word and unchained Sinbad. Now all he needed to do was wait. It was up to Sinbad. He pulled a blanket off his bed and looked at Sinbad who was rubbing at his wrists. He shoved the blanket at him.  

“In case you want to leave, you'll need this, its cold out there now.” He stated simply.

Sinbad looked from the blanket to Judar's face. “Judar what the hell? this is all too much, first you lock me up, kiss me and do  _things_  to me, now you're worried about me getting cold? I don't know whether to stay or go.” He confessed.

A serious expression came over Judar's face, his red eyes stared directly into Sinbad's golden ones. “Kiss me then.” He said.

“What?”

“Kiss me and find out, if you feel something more than just what your body tells you then stay, if you don't, then go.”

As he stood there waiting for Sinbad's answer, Judar realized what he wanted. He was waiting, waiting for Sinbad's kiss. He wanted it and, shocking himself, he realized he really would let Sinbad leave if that's what he chose to do.

It happened so fast, Sinbad rushed towards him and he reflectively put his hands up and Sinbad caught his wrists, he leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Judar's mouth. Judar melted into the kiss, releasing a sigh of relief he wasn't aware he was keeping in.

The kiss had made it clear, the moment he did it, he knew. He's never kissed any woman like that. He's never felt the pull, that never wanting stop feeling. When they kissed it was as if Judar's lips did something to him. They made him feel alive in a way he's never felt before. He wanted to kiss him for longer, but he pulled away. He looked into Judar's dark eyes.

"I'll stay.” he said, and when Judar smiled, he knew he had made the right decision.


	2. Sin's Kiss

_"I'll stay_."

Judar had never heard anything more pleasing than those two little words. The fact that Sinbad wanted this, wanted him, made Judar's heart pound faster than before. Sure it was fun when he was being forced but with him willing it made it much more satisfying. He was more than ready to be Sinbad's first.

Judar led Sinbad to his bed and pushed him down, then he removed his own clothes and sat next to Sinbad, he noticed Sin was breathing fast and he wasn't looking at him, he was probably nervous, placing his hand on Sinbad's chest he said, “it's okay to look at me you know” he smiled. Sin swallowed hard and turned to look at Judar's naked body.

Sinbad has seen naked boys before but never like this, in this intimate setting. Seeing them taking a bath in the river was a lot different than having one sitting right next to you, touching you and... the look in Judar's eyes was a little unsettling, he looked like he always did when he was about to do something bad. Judar was smiling but Sin wasn't looking at his face. At this point he wasn’t even surprised to find that Judar's body was doing something to him. His eyes traced down Judar's slim figure, his body was small but he had amazing abs and his jet black hair fell beautifully down his back...he looked lower and couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping his lips. Judar's cock was hard and was way bigger than his! Sin stared at it for way longer than he probably should have but gods it was impressive. Sin was getting excited, a little bit of the nerves were starting to settle, being replaced by a shocking sudden need. “Wow Judar, your...” he didn’t know what to say, “you, um...-”

Judar cut him off by placing a finger on his lips, “Sin, all you need to do is relax and I'll take care of the rest, don't worry I promise this will be good.”

“Alright, and you'll stop if I tell you to?”

Judar nodded, “Of course.”

Sin looked deep into those deep red eyes, looking to see if he actually meant the words he just said and was calmed when all he saw was sincerity. “Okay Judar, “ he bit his lip, “prove to me that your better than any women I’ve ever slept with.”

Judar smiled and in one quick movement he was on top of Sinbad. He intertwined their fingers, leaned down and pressed his mouth against Sinbad's. For a couple of minutes they were just two people breathing as one, sharing oxygen and enjoying each others taste. Judar's cock was begging for attention but he exercised his extreme willpower and left it alone because he wanted to please Sin first. He broke their kissing and noticed that Sinbad was getting hard again. He got up off of the bed and walked over to the trunk in the corner of the room, he rummaged around until he found the bottle of liquid he had purchased special at a black market one night. He returned to the bed and spreading Sinbad's legs apart he settled in between them, “Oh Sinbad, this is going to be so good, I can't wait any longer to see how you're going to react to my fingers.” he smiled a wicked grin and took the stopper off of the bottle.

Judar had that look again, the hungry, dominating, I enjoy being bad look but instead of being unsettled, Sinbad was turned on, he too couldn’t wait to see what Judar was going to do although he didn't know what the bottle was for. He quickly found out.

Judar dipped a finger into the bottle and coated it with the clear liquid. He pulled it out and looked at Sinbad, his eyes softened as he spoke, “Now, this will be uncomfortable at first but I promise, it will feel better soon.” and before Sinbad could respond Judar began tracing the outside of his hole with his wet finger and then he slipped it inside.

Sinbad's gasped and bucked up, “Ahh...Judar, what are you doing!” he stammered, “your finger, it's...” Judar didn’t respond he just wiggled his finger a tiny bit and Sin let out another gasp. “Ahh!” Sinbad had never felt this kind of pain before, it was like a burning pinching ache but oddly at the same time, whenever Judar moved his finger around, it lessened, Judar was telling him to relax so he tried to. He closed his eyes and focused on the creaking of the ship and Judar's soft voice telling him he was doing good and eventually the finger began to feel almost pleasant. “You're doing so good Sin” Judar said in a low satisfied voice, “Your hole is responding wonderfully.” he leaned in to kiss him and was pleasantly surprised when Sinbad opened his eyes, reached up and brushed his hand against his cheek, Sin was looking at him with the most amazing expression, it was like all he was seeing was him. “Judar, you know, I never thought I'd be saying this but, you're beautiful, I can't believe after all this time I've never noticed you, I guess I just wasn't looking.”

Judar's heart skipped a beat, he was filled with something he's never felt before, was it love? Sinbad, the same Sinbad who he's always secretly wanted, was telling him he was beautiful, “Sin..I...you're beautiful too.” he smiled and Sinbad's golden eyes brightened as a smile crossed his face. Sinbad suddenly jerked up, “Hey just so you know your finger is starting to feel pretty good.” he said in an almost breathless voice. Judar started to move his finger faster and realized that he could now fit another one in, “I'm putting another in” he declared.

“What? Isn't one enough?” Sinbad inquired.

“Oh Sin, you're so cute” Judar said and laughed a little.

“Whats that supposed to mean?...Ahh”

Judar slipped in another wet finger and was now making a scissor motion which had Sinbad clutching at the sheets. “ahh...ahh...that's good, that's...”

Sinbad had felt pleasure before but this was new, this was exciting and Judar's fingers were feeling surprisingly good inside of him. He was starting to open up more and more. He was lost in the bliss when he felt another finger slip inside.

“Oh gods Judar, this is...” he couldn’t talk properly, he was being consumed by raw pleasure, all these sensations were so new to him he couldn’t think about words at a time like this. He closed his eyes and just focused on the fingers inside of him. He needed more, he reached down to grab his cock but Judar stopped him. Judar placed his free hand around Sinbad's cock, “If you wanted your cock stroked all you had to do was ask, remember all you need to do is just lay there, I'm doing all the work.” he told Sinbad. Sinbad was overwhelmed by how hot all this was, here he was with Judar's finger up his ass and his other hand was stroking him slowly. He didn’t deserve this, this was too good even for him, he was going to have to pay Judar back for this someday, someday when he knew how to.

Judar suddenly stopped stroking him, “You're ready.” he said, he said it like he just achieved the best possible thing that one could ever achieve. Sinbad felt the nerves come back,what was he ready for? He glanced up at Judar and Judar must have seen the confused expression on his face because he was smiling like he knew a secret that he wasn't going tell. “What's that's supposed to mean? What are you going to do now?” Sinbad asked.

Judar's hand reached down and grabbed his own cock, “I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to put my cock inside you and you're going to have the most amazing experience of your life.” he smiled a wicked smile and ignoring the shock on Sinbad's face he lined up and pushed the tip of his cock into Sinbad's slippery hole and when Sinbad didn't object he pushed it all the way in. He stopped and let Sinbad get used to it, it felt amazing to be inside of him. He was so tight and it was like it was sucking him in, he couldn't wait to start moving, “Is this okay?” he asked Sinbad, “Can I move now?”

Sinbad was amazed that it fit, he thought for sure that Judar was going to break him but he decided to trust him and go with it, when Judar's cock slipped inside it felt even better than his fingers. He felt so full. It didn't take his body long to accept this new turn of events, he felt himself wanting friction, “You can move now, but slowly.” he told Judar.

Judar slowly pulled it out about half way then he pushed back in, and each time he did tiny moans escaped Sinbad's lips. He steadily got faster and faster and pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in a little roughly. Sinbad gasped and bit his lip, he looked amazing like this, his hair was a mess, his eyes were practically shining, his mouth was half open and there were tears in his eyes, but how he looked was nothing compared to how he felt. His hole was the perfect mixture between tight and wet. It was like Sinbad's hole was made for his cock, it was taking him in so easily and Judar wasn't sure how long he could last for but he wanted Sin to cum first. He reached down and started stroking Sinbad's now leaking cock.

Sinbad's hips moved on their own, he tried to match every stroke, he was fucking Judar's hand, he was about to fall apart, between his cock being stroked and Judar's cock in his ass he was overwhelmed with intense pleasure. “ahh...faster Judar, go faster...put it in deeper...ahh...” this was it, he was so full, it felt so good he didn't want it to end but he couldn't hold back any longer, “Ahh....” hot spurts of cum burst from his cock and landed on his chest, his back arched and he hung onto the sheets as he rode out the most amazing orgasm. His legs were shaking, he could barley remember to breathe, he felt wobbly and high and good. He felt really good.

Judar had never seen such a beautiful sight, all he's ever wanted was to see Sinbad like this, losing himself as he cums all over. The sight was pushing Judar over the edge and Sin's hole was gripping his cock tight, squeezing him. It felt amazing, he pulled out and with a couple of quick strokes he shot his load all over Sinbad's sun kissed chest. Then exhausted, he laid down next to Sinbad.

Their laboured breathing and shuffled footsteps of someone walking up above deck were all they could hear as they both came down from their highs. Sinbad was the first to recover and he turned his head to look at Judar whose eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling quickly. Sinbad had always thought that someday he would meet the right woman and then he'd finally settle down and be happy but the right one never came along. He figured that he was just meant to be lonely forever but looking at Judar now, watching as his long eyelashes fluttered open and his red eyes found his own gold ones he felt a pull, the same pull that he felt earlier when Judar first kissed him. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over and gave Judar a long, deep kiss. “You know what Judar?” he asked playfully.

“What?”

“I think I'd like to to this again sometime, I mean I don't know how were going to find time or how we can really be together but I'll figure it out if that's what you want. Would that be something you would want?” Sinbad asked.

Judar was so happy in that moment that he didn't care that technically he and Sinbad were enemies, that if they were to try to have a relationship that didn’t involve either party trying to kill each other it would be extremely hard but he was willing to try. He reached up and tucked a loose strand of Sinbad's hair behind his ear, “Yes, that would be something I would want.” he answered and then he smiled and Sinbad smiled back and he thought to himself that he could get used to seeing that smile every morning.


End file.
